


don't fake it, just break it

by shatteredhourglass



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mike Munroe, Casual Sex, Josh Is Just There For A Good Time, M/M, Multi, OR IS IT, POV Chris Hartley, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Chris Hartley, a crabby reply to someone who said mike isn't a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredhourglass/pseuds/shatteredhourglass
Summary: Mike Munroe isn’t gay, they tell him.And even if he was a little - just an eensy bit - into men, he’d be pitching, not...
Relationships: Chris Hartley/Mike Munroe, Chris Hartley/Mike Munroe/Josh Washington
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	don't fake it, just break it

Mike Munroe isn’t gay, they tell him.

Michael Munroe, the former class president, the most popular guy in school, would _never_ go for a guy. He’s a womanizer. He dated Emily Davis. He’s been spotted hanging out with every girl in their class, doing god knows what behind closed doors. Mike is the classic bro - cool, charismatic, fun and definitely, unarguably heterosexual.

And even if he was a little - just an _eensy_ bit - into men, he’d be pitching, not...

It’s _funny_ , really, Chris thinks as he thrusts a little harder and Mike shudders under him. His stubbled cheek is pressed against Josh’s thigh, flushed and hazy-looking with his dick hard and drooling against his stomach. It’s funny because no matter what people tell him about Mike and his tendencies, Mike himself doesn’t seem to have _any_ complaints about being fucked into incoherency.

Chris doesn’t know if Josh is thinking the same thing he is but he’s got that sly, delicious grin on his face as he touches Mike’s messed-up hair, pets through it like he’s being comforting.

They’d both been there when those girls had been gossiping, and it had been a fucking effort not to say anything. That Mike’s not only into it - into _them_ \- he shows up at Josh’s with a six-pack of shitty beer every few weeks and hints at it until he runs out of patience and kisses one of them.

No one else gets to see that look on Mike’s face. No one else gets to watch him unravel, that cool guy persona getting lost underneath the sensation of it all.

In some sort of abstract way, Chris supposes that means Mike is _theirs_.

For the moment, anyway.

Chris keeps up the slow, rolling thrusts and gives in to the urge to run his fingers up the ridge of Mike’s abs, finds the crescent-shaped scar on his ribs. He pushes in all the way and Mike swears and clenches tight around his dick, back arching against the mattress.

Then Chris stops, just because he can.

Mike’s legs flex against his sides and he seems to be okay with it for a few seconds, turning his face to breathe on Josh’s dick with a distracted look on his face. Josh is watching him too, the glow from the lamp catching on the green in his eyes.

“C’mon,” Mike says eventually. “You fall asleep?”

“Nah,” Chris answers, starts up again. “Just enjoying the view, man.”

“ _Harder_ , Hartley,” Mike says, but his voice is all kinds of breathy and there’s no real edge to it.

Chris doesn’t oblige him. It’s kind of heady, knowing he’s in charge here and that Mike’s effectively at his mercy. By _choice_ , too. Instead he keeps it slow and hard, revels in the way Mike squirms but doesn’t force him to change up the rhythm.

“Ugh,” Mike breathes, lets his head fall back. “ _Chris_.”

“Mike.”

“How the tables have turned,” Josh purrs down at Mike. “Now the nerd is bullying the jock.”

Mike lets out a loud sigh. “You’re a nerd too, Washington. I just- do that _again_ , fuck.”

Chris pushes Mike’s thigh up higher, fucks him harder. “Like that?”

Mike doesn’t answer him verbally, other than a grunt. He seems more interested in Chris’ dick than his mouth, which - fair enough, that’s what he came here for. Chris isn’t exactly complaining about it. Josh glances over at him, gaze dragging down to where Mike’s dick is leaving wet smears of precome.

“You want me to bully you too, Munroe?”

“Whatever,” Mike says, but it sounds more like _please_.

“Roll him over,” Josh says, gesturing with one hand.

Chris goes along with it - slides out and feels bad when Mike makes a tiny bereft noise, turns him over so Mike’s ass is in the air and the long line of his back is on display. It’s almost as nice as his dick. Every part of Mike is nice to look at; he’s that classic kind of hot.

He checks with Josh before he slides back in, even with the way Mike’s trying to push back on him. “This okay?”

Josh uses his grip on Mike’s hair to guide his mouth onto Josh’s leaking cock. “Yep.”

Chris has to stop for a second and just _look_ , because this is like something out of his most embarrassingly specific porn fantasies and it’s happening right in front of him. Mike takes it like he’s got no gag reflex whatsoever, eyelashes casting shadows across his face as Josh pulls him further down on his dick. 

“Kinda think I like him better with his mouth shut, bro,” Josh says. He looks up after saying it and catches Chris’ eye, gives him a crooked sort of smile.

Chris isn’t sure what expression he makes back. It’s probably all kinds of obvious, stupid and turned on and milking this for all it’s worth.

It’s _simpler_ for Josh, Chris is pretty sure.

Josh likes sex and he’s friends with Mike, so he’s onboard with the semi-regular threesomes. It’s just about the fun for Josh, that’s it. Chris isn’t- he doesn’t need fancy dinner dates or an engagement ring, but he gets a special kind of enjoyment from this that’s less to do with sex and more to do with who they are and what this means.

It means Mike likes them, but it also means that Mike _trusts_ them with this.

“That’s real nice, Mikey,” Josh says, uses his grip on Mike’s hair to start a rhythm. “You good?”

Mike makes a muffled noise around his dick and Josh’s breath catches on a moan, fingers pulling at his hair. It’s a beautiful thing, especially from where Chris is watching. He wonders briefly if it’d be impolite to ask for a video of this someday, Mike giving a blowjob like it’s integral to his survival.

The wet slurping noises are mingling with the slap of skin on skin, and Chris leans back so he can watch his dick slide in and out of Mike’s ass, slick with too much lube because he likes it wet and messy. It’s still hot and unbelievably good, Chris angling for the spot that makes Mike moan loud and obvious.

“Look at him, Chris,” Josh says. “Look at how good he takes it. You’re looking real pretty, Mike.”

Josh likes talking. _Chris_ likes fucking into Mike a little harder, a little less gentle as he wraps one hand around Mike’s cock and starts stroking. He feels so hard it must physically hurt and Chris is so turned on his skin feels like it’s on fire.

He needs to make it good for Mike.

Chris gets the feeling Mike would come back regardless, but there’s an itch under his skin that demands it be good enough that Mike will think about it when he’s alone. He wants Mike to go home and fantasize about them when he’s jerking off, wants him to get so desperate for it that he’ll be back a few days later.

“Make him come,” Josh says.

“Bossy,” Chris tells him as Mike tightens up around his dick. It’s like he’s _into_ them talking about him like he’s not there. That’s both unexpected and hot, and Chris uses his free hand to curve over Mike’s hip and feel warm skin.

“You like it,” Josh replies, looking smug. “I want to see him lose it, c’mon.”

Chris relents, curls his fingers tighter and drags his thumb over the head of Mike’s cock. Picking up the pace is inevitable. As much as he enjoys this, it’d take a corpse to be able to fuck Mike forever without getting close and Chris is right on the edge.

Josh yanks him off and Mike gasps wetly, sounds like he’s coming apart at the edges. They both watch as Josh starts jerking himself off quickly, coming with a broken noise in wet stripes on his own chest.

Mike leans forward like he’s thinking about licking it off but Chris isn’t done with him and he tugs him back, starts fucking into him as hard as he can. Mike’s dick is slick under his fingers with precome and lube and he’s twitching, trembling a little like it’s too much.

Then he’s coming and Chris can’t hold on anymore either, his brain whiting out for a second while his body keeps going in choppy, oversensitive jerks.

They’re silent, for a few minutes afterward.

“Hot damn,” Josh says, because of course it’s him that breaks the silence. “You think we’d make good money as pornstars?”

“You don’t need any more money, dude,” Chris informs him. Mike doesn’t say anything, face pressed hard into Josh’s thigh and Chris is careful when he pulls out, drops the condom in the conveniently placed bin by the bed. “Not unless you’re giving it to me.”

“You’d just buy more jackets, and you wear enough of those as it is. Show me the muscles, Cochise!”

“That’s called objectifying and it’s rude. Ashley taught me that,” Chris says, and Josh grins at him, pets Mike’s hair. “Guessing I have to clean up?”

“Yup.”

“Great,” Chris says. He doesn’t really mind, but it’s better to put up a token protest or Josh will take advantage of it in the future. He heads for the bathroom joined to Josh’s bedroom. It’s a routine he’s familiar enough with that he zones out for a bit.

Mike’s pliant enough that it’s easy to get him cleaned up - Josh squirms like a motherfucker, but once Chris is done with getting the worst of the come off of them, Josh tugs Mike onto the bed properly so they’re facing each other. Josh has pulled up the blankets and they look soft like this, cozy maybe.

Chris _likes_ them.

He’s also realizing neither of them have ever kissed Mike, which should be rectified when Mike isn’t so zoned out. Did they fuck him that good?

“Pretty late,” Josh says, looking out the window. “You staying the night, Mikey? We could go for round two in the morning.”

“I should go,” Mike rasps and his voice is raw from the deep throating. Chris runs a hand up his spine again, smooths over the heated skin. Despite his protests Mike stays where he is, and Chris figures _what the hell_ and lays down on his other side.

Josh grins like he’s won something and slings a leg over Mike’s hip as well. He looks lucid and pleased and Chris is glad, although he’s going to nag Josh about his meds in a few minutes when Mike falls asleep.

In a few minutes, though. Right now he’s going to enjoy this.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so i wrote this in a sleep-deprived fit of grumpiness because a troll account had a problem with me saying i like mike bottoming. *peaces out*


End file.
